Game Over
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: Just listen the operator say the numbers no good. Too bad you can't even leave a message. I'm done with the climb. I'm done falling off. I'm done with your games. OneShot. -NiLEY-


**Game Over**

**Just listen the operator say the numbers no good. Too bad you can't even leave a message. I'm done with the climb. I'm done falling off. I'm done with your games. -NiLEY-**

**A/N: ANOTHER OneShot? What is wrong with me? Uhm, I'm obsessed with Demi Lovato? This OneShot is basically written about world of chances, by Demi!!!!!! Demi Lovato pones you bitch, like it or leave. (: My favourite stars/rolemodels IN ORDER// Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, && Taylor Swift! Yeah, Lady Gaga is my rolemodel, gotta problem with that bitch? Huh? Deal with it. Oops, I seem to have forgotten Selena on my little list. MAYBE because she's too fake to be a rolemodel. MAYBE because I hate that she's so motherfucking hypocritical. I DON'T hate her, I hate what she's become. Just last year, she said that Nick Jonas changed her, and that he used her, and she'd never go back to him. She'd never apologize. And now, before singing 'I won't apologize' she said, I wrote this song, but it's in the past now. So you ARE apologizing, ehh Selena? I lost SO much respect for that girl. She needs to make her fucking mind up, fact. (;**

**- G a m e O v e r -**

How long has it been? A year? A year later, and your calling me. Where have you been the past year. Oh, I know! Making out with your rebound. Have you proposed to her yet? Must be lovely kissing a goat. Congratulations to you both.

I heard you went to her concert yesterday instead of going to watch the super bowl. You never did that for me. You wouldn't care if I was performing with Jesus, you'd never miss your sports to come to one of my concerts. But I'm just plain little Miley. And she's perfect little Slutlena Goatmez. Are your ears okay Nick? Can you hear again? Oh, and I didn't know you learnt how to sleep standing up. Wow, that was to be the biggest achievement of your miserable little life.

Don't you even dare say you miss me. Because you have no right to say that. If you missed me, why would you call me now, after a whole god damn year? I'm done with your apologies. I deserve so much better than you. I've got Liam. And you know, he's ten times better than you. He cares about me. He's considerate of my feelings. He actually calls me. He likes spending time with me. He's proud to tell everyone that I'm his girlfriend. He's proud to be my boyfriend. Do you remember when we were 13, sitting under the oak tree in my back garden? And I told you that the only thing I wanted from a boyfriend was for him to be proud to call me his girlfriend. You never gave me that. Liam does.

I gave you so many chances Nick. So many that I'm out of chances. I can't give you another chance. And you wanna know why? Because you've broke my heart beyond repair. Liam can never fix my heart, but at least I know he'll always be there to keep the pain away. The pain from the cracks in my broken heart. **(Stole that line off alltheabove :) **

Every time we got back to the top of the mountain, we fell off the edge. Every time I told myself that the climb was worth it. And you know what? It never was. Because the pleasure of being at the top was only temporary. And each time, we fell off the edge again. My heart shattered to the ground, as if it was made of glass. And now, my innocence has passed. You can't trick me any more. I'm not the naive Miley you knew. I've changed. I'm stronger than before. I'm more careful now.

So now you call me, and you hear the operator say that the number's no good. You wish you could just wait for the beep and leave a message. But you can't. Because your much too late. Maybe your little doormat of a girlfriend wouldn't care about your timings, but I'm not her. Do you want a girlfriend or a puppy? I'm not going to follow you round the country like a faithful little puppy with a short leash. I want a boyfriend, not a master. Liam would be my boyfriend. You just wanna be my god damn master. But that's what you've got Selena for, right?

Tell me Nick, what do you honestly think of me? Do you think I'm a slut. Do you think I'm disgusting? Do you think I'm an attention seeker? Do you think I'm a whore? Do you honestly give a fuck about how your slowly breaking me apart?

Well guess what? Our stupid little game is over. Done and finished with. No climbing up the fucking mountain. No making out as we get to the top. No falling off the edge and getting good songs out of our heartbreak. We're at an end. It was nice knowing you, It really was. I'm done with this life of lies, heartbreak, and tears. Let's just face it, were not sixteen any more. Just one year, and a hell lot of difference. We can't play this game any more. We've outgrown it. We're going our separate ways. That four years of my life is in the past now. Game over.

**- G a m e O v e r -**

**Happy Valentine's Day!!!! Okay... Happy LATE Valentine's Day. Hahah. My valentine was my iTunes. We had SUCH a good time together. Itunes took me out to dinner to PINKBERRY, for an ice cream dinner bitch, and we listened to DIDO all night (; What do you think I should go see on Friday with my friends, Valentine's Day or Dear John? If you read this OneShot AND this author's note, write [iTunes!] in your review, and I'll send you a SHORT preview of the popularity contest AND just breathe, An epic deal ehh? (; P.S Follow me on twitter, changed my name to SINGITOUTCYRUS ! (;**

**- G a m e O v e r -**


End file.
